Enamorandonos
by Unnielove16
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre enredos amorosos, confuciones, celos, peleas y reconciliaciones, sobre todo tratar de unir a esta pareja, dispareja, si, estan en lo cierto, es un SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Que tal, bueno esta en mi segunda historia, la primera es de Austin & Ally, espero que les guste este fic, y a la vez espero respuestas positivas de ustedes mis queridos lectores. Agradezco por adelantado a todo aquel que me lee, acepto criticas, se que tal vez no lo haga tan bien ya que soy nueva, pero daré todo de mi para hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Icarly no me pertenece, caso contrario Sam y Freddy no hubieran terminado.**

En la escuela secundaria…

- Carly: no puedo creer que te hayas comido el sándwich de la señorita Briggs –_dijo con algo de gracia –_

- Sam: vamos, no es para tanto, y, además, a quien se le ocurre dejar solo a un pobre e indefenso sándwich… - _dijo nostálgicamente –_

- Carly: que! Si no estaba solo, la Srita Briggs solo volteo su cabeza 5 segundos y tu te abalanzaste sobre ese _pobre e indefenso _sándwich.

- Sam: pero ahora que esta en mi estomago, por lo menos ya no esta solo, esta con el Sr. Jamón y la Sra. Costillitas. – _se defendió Sam –_

- Carly: bueno ya olvidémoslo, no tiene sentido discutir por un sándwich que ya paso a mejor vida, y dime, algo interesante te paso este fin de semana?

- Sam: no, nada nuevo, ya sabes, mamá como siempre quiere que el señor espumita traiga algo de comida a la casa, pero tu sabes, eso es cosa de siempre, y a ti, a juzgar por esa sonrisa algo a pasado.

- Carly: no.., bueno si! A que no sabes quien me invito a salir – _dijo emocionada –_

- Sam: uhmm, no será cierto chico, cuyo nombre empieza con B… - _dijo sospechando_

- Carly: uhmm, puede ser… Ok si, es Brad, es que no sabes fue tan romántico, vino a mi casa y me pregunto si quería ir con el al parque, yo le respondí genial vamos, luego él me dijo, no seria mejor que te cambies primero, yo me mire y me di cuenta que estaba con pijama, me puse toda roja y accidentalmente le cerré la puerta en la cara, baje en 5 minutos, nos fuimos y…

- Sam: Oh, por dios, Carly al menos respira un poco.

- Carly: si, je je, ok en fin la cosa es que fuimos al parque y se me declaro.

- Sam: que tierno, genial, ahora mi mejor amiga tendrá menos tiempo para mi.

- Carly: vamos anímate, y felicítame, tu sabes que el me gusta hace mucho tiempo.

- Sam: claro que lo se, que clase de mejor amiga seria si no lo supiera, felicidades espero que dures mucho tiempo con el, te lo mereces – _abrazando a su amiga –_

- Carly: gracias, sabes que esto significa mucho para mi – _abrazando a Sam –_

_En ese momento entra Freddy… _

- Freddy:oww, que tierno, y por que se abrazan chicas, que paso?

- Carly: bueno… ehh como te digo – _algo nerviosa por como reaccionaria Freddy_

- Sam: Carly y Brad son novios. – _directo al grano –_

- Freddy: ah, parece bien, Brad es un gran chico – _dijo feliz _

- Carly: no estas molesto verdad?

- Freddy: no te preocupes, me de cuenta que mi _enamoramiento _por ti era solo una ilusión, creo que te quiero mas como una hermana.

- Carly: oww, Freddy, gracias.

- Freddy: de nada, no te preocupes, y Sam, quiero dejar de tener peleas, en donde tu me golpeas y yo salgo herido, es decir llevarnos mejor, que dices. – _dijo ilusionado._

- Sam: si, si, sigue soñando fredward –_matando la ilusión de Freddy_

- Freddy: bueno, por lo menos lo intente.

- Carly: chicos prométanme que siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

- Freddy y Sam: prometido – _dijeron al unísono_

_Los dos se miraron._

.- Sam: debemos dejar de hacer eso.

– Freddy: si, pienso lo mismo.

_En eso suena la campana, que significa que da inicio a las clases (N/A: odio ese timbre)_

_Los 3 amigos entraron y se sentaron cada quien en su respectivo asiento, Carly en la 3era fila pasando un asiento de la ventana, Sam en la cuarta, al lado de la ventana, y Freddy en la quinta igual que Carly, pasando un asiento de la ventana._

_Entra el profesor. Dugglas. (N/A: no se quien es pero no se me ocurrio otro apellido)_

– Sam: genial, empieza el aburrimiento.

– Carly: shh, te puede oír.

- P. Dugglas: Bueno chicos, que tal como están, el día de hoy se incorpora a nuestro templo del saber…

- Sam: por favor deje de dar vueltas al asunto y dígalo de una vez – _dijo aburrida_

_Carly la miro reprochándola y haciendo una seña para que hiciera silencio._

- P. Dugglas: ejjemm –_ aclarándose la garganta para qu_e le presten atención

- P. Dugglas: bueno como continuaba diciendo un nuevo alumno se incorporara a nuestra clase el día de hoy, por favor pase.

_En eso entra un chico alto, cabello castaño, tez clara y unos ojos azules muy penetrantes. _

– Chico X : Hola a todos, mi nombre es Andrew, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

_Todos aplaudiendo, y las chicas babeando. _

– P. Dugglas: uhmm, haber siéntate, al costado de Sam, es el ultimo espacio vacío, Sam párate para que sepa quien eres.

_Sam se paro de mala gana, y cuando alzo su rostro, sus miradas chocaron…_

…

**Bueno queridísimos lectores es todo por hoy, espero comentarios, para que me de mas animo de escribir, uhmm, bueno en general, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, no se preocupen.**


	2. deja de mentir

**Holaa! Well, espero que les guste esta capitulo, bueno hay va :D**

**Disclaimer: Icarly no me pertenece… PORQUE! (**_**llanto**_**)**

…**.**

_Todos aplaudiendo, y las chicas babeando. _

– P. Dugglas: uhmm, haber siéntate, al costado de Sam, es el ultimo espacio vacío, Sam párate para que sepa quien eres.

_Sam se paro de mala gana, y cuando alzo su rostro, sus miradas chocaron _

_-Pov Sam-_

_-Es lindo, pero esos ojos, esa mirada, se ve, se ve… hambriento… pobre… bueno que mas da ni que se me acerque no le invitare nada de mi jamón._

_En eso él desvía su mirada hacia su asiento rápidamente._

_-Pero que le pasa _

_-Pov Andrew -_

_Pero que chica mas linda, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, pero… no, no puedo! No debo enamorarme! _

_Y volteo su rostro rápidamente hacia su carpeta_

_- Pov Freddy-_

_-Pero que les pasa, se miraban como, como , no se, que es esto que siento, maldición, estúpido chico nuevo!._

_-Pero que ni se atreva a acercarse a ella, diablos no podía ser algún nerd, con lentes rotos y eso!_

_Freddy lo miraba con odio…_

_-Pov Carly -_

_-Uy! Que chico para mas lindo, ayy! Q estoy pensando yo estoy con Brad, seria linda pareja con Sam, decidido estos 2 tienen que estar juntos si no, no me llamo Carlotta! Aunque… mejor no, odio ese nombre._

_- Pov Gibbie-_

_-deberia comprarme un polo transparente, asi nadie me diría, ponte algo, pues técnicamente ya estoy con un polo, si, eso haré… _

…_..Fin Pov….._

_el profesor hizo su clase con normalidad, o , eso creo, Sam miraba por la ventana, Freddy y Carly prestaban atención en clases, Gibbie pensaba donde podría conseguir un polo transparente y Andrew, bueno aun es un misterio lo que pasa por su cabeza, así todos en lo suyo hasta que sonó el timbre que daba fin a la clase y paso al receso._

Sam: por fin termino la clase aburrida del profe – _dijo mientras se estiraba_

Carly: pero si no prestaste atención – _dijo mirándola graciosamente_

Sam: como que no, escuche cuando dijo, ehh, libertad! Si eso libertad!

Freddy: no dijo libertad, liberad! – _algo molesto_

Carly: ehh, esta bien Freddy no tienes por qué exagerar, además Sam seguro pensaba en algo mas importante verdad – _dijo guiñándole el ojo_

Freddy: en que!

Sam: si, Carly, en que?

Carly: ya, sabes, en el chico nuevo

Sam: ahh, Andrew

Andrew: si? Me llamabas?

Sam: ehh, no exactamente, solo use tu nombre en una media oración o algo así

Andrew: ahh, bueno entonces me retiro, un gusto en hablarles?

Sam: eh, si

Freddy: si, ya vete

Carly: Freddy!, no te vayas, quédate aquí, si justo aquí –_poniéndolo al lado de Sam_

Freddy: uhmm…-

Andrew: de verdad seria un placer quedarme, pero tengo cosas que arreglar como papeles y eso

Carly: aya bueno será la próxima, jeje, no te preocupes puedes venir con nosotros cualquier duda verdad?

Sam: ehh, si claro, seria un gusto – _que me pasa porque le hablo tan gentil_

Freddy – _por que Sam le habla tan gentilmente a él, aaa estoy confundido_

_Carly, algo extrañada por la actitud de su amiga_

Sam: oye, si me ves por la calle no me saludes entiendes? – _dijo intentando remediar su gentiliza_

Andrew: ehh, ok, no lo hare.

Carly: bueno ya que eres nuevo te puedes juntar con nosotros.

Sam: pero si no traes jamón, costillitas o pollo frito ni te nos acerques entiendes.!

Andrew: ok, lo tendré en consideración, jaja, ok nos vemos chicos.

Sam: eyy! Somos chicas

Andrew: Pero y él…

Sam: que él, este ñoño?, a freddyrucita no le importa

Andrew: freddyrucita, entonces tu eres...? – _mirándolo algo raro_

Freddy: no! No lo soy, es solo que a cierta princesita le gusta molestar

Andrew: ahh, en ese caso y con tu permiso, adiós chicas.. – y se fue

Carly: a mi me cayó bien

Freddy: si es muy educado – _reconsiderando la razón por la cual odiaría_

Sam: si, si lo que sea, vamos a comer tengo hambre.

Pov Freddy…..

_-No creo que él este interesado en Sam, debió ser solo mi imaginación, pfff, es decir no lo voy a tratar mal, solo por ideas mías, seria algo muy desconsiderado de mi parte._

_Fin pov…_

Carly: bueno hoy me tengo que ir mas temprano chicos, así que nos vemos luego –_dijo llendose_

Freddy: uhmm, entonces que hacemos, te parece bien ir a licuados locos?

Sam: uhmmm, bueno, es buena idea, claro si tu pagas

Freddy: ok, yo invito – _rodando los ojos_

Sam: entonces que esperamos, vamos! – _tomando a Freddy por la chaqueta_

_Ambos ya en licuados locos…_

Freddy: y dime que te pareció el chico nuevo

Sam: lindo, porque?

Freddy: ah, no solo preguntaba, lindo como para salir con él o lindo solo de que es un chico guapo

Sam: la 2da, no lo conozco, porque querría salir con él.

Freddy: por nada –_feliz por la respuesta de Sam._

Sam: bueno yo ya termine y tu?

Freddy: si, vámonos…

…

_Mientras en otro lado…_

Andrew: dígales que los veré en mi oficina en 5 minutos.

Sr: esta bien joven, yo se los diré, y joven…

Andrew: dime Robert

Robert: no se sienta mal, anímese, sé que del accidente no a pasado ni una semana, pero tiene que entender, la vida tiene que continuar, deje de mostrarse en esa faceta tranquila todo el tiempo y exprese lo que de verdad siente, lloré de ser necesario, usted no esta solo, me tiene a mi, usted sabe que es como un hijo para mi, yo prácticamente lo crié. –_ dijo algo exasperado_

Andrew: lo se… p-pero no pue-edo – _abrazando a Robert y llorando – _es que me duele, de verdad, los extraño, no puedo mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie… no quiero que le hagan daño a nadie mas…

Robert: lo entiendo joven Andrew…

Andrew: sabes, que no es necesario que te refieras como joven o usted frente a mi, para mi tu también has sido como un padre, así que por favor no lo hagas más.

Robert: lo que usted, perdón, lo que tu digas jo… Andrew, sabes que cualquier cosa estaré ahí siempre para ti.

Andrew: gracias, bueno es mejor que hagas pasar los señor Thomson, sabes que no les gusta esperar – _dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera_

Robert: esta bien- _mostrándole la misma sonrisa._

…

_Con Carly…._

Carly: para que me querias Spencer

Spencer: ah solo quería saber tu opinión sombre mis nuevos zapatos que yo mismo hice

Carly: quee! No podias esperar hasta que viniera como normalmente hago.

Spencer: eh… no?

Carly: aii erees.., bueno ya no importa, si me gustan pero, porque major no comprastes unos?

Spencer: es que, quería ver como me salían para ponerle a la escultura del señor robot.

Carly: creo que al seño robot le encantara :D

…..

Con gibbie….

Gibbie: como que no tiene polos transparentes!

….

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado actualizare pronto, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Notas del siguiente capitulo:**

**Que oculta Andrew?**

**Porque Spencer le hizo zapatos al robot?**

**Podrá Gibbie conseguir un polo transparente?**

**Todo y mas lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, espero comentarios, para poder continuarla gracias! :D**


	3. niño rico?

**Hola jeje hace como 5 días que no actualizo y es que tampoco me Mandan comentarios buu, agradezco a todos aquellos que si lo hacen, bueno sin mas ahi les va….**

**Disclaimers: Icarly no me pertenece … :..(**

…**..**

**Al día siguiente…**

Freddy va como siempre a la escuela, hoy le toco ir solo ya que Carly se fue más temprano dado que tenía un trabajo grupal. En eso, 2 cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela ve a Andrew bajando de una limosina, Freddy se escondió esperando que no lo viera cosa que dio resultado, observo que Andrew comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la secundaria.

Pov. Freddy….

Pero que extraño, será de él esa limosina, uhmm, puede que no, si no que haría viniendo a una escuela publica como esta, debe tener un amigo rico tal vez. Por lo menos lo hubiera dejado en la escuela y no 2 cuadras antes, en fin ese no es mi problema, mejor sigo avanzando no vaya a ser que se me haga tarde.

Fin Pov…

Carly se encontraba sacando unos libros de su casillero en eso entra Freddy.

Carly: hola, que tal?

Freddy: bien pues nada nuevo, y Sam?

Sam: que pasa conmigo?

Carly: nada Freddy solo preguntaba donde estabas

Sam: uhmmm… ok

Freddy: y ya saben que haremos en el webshow

Carly: si, haremos la parte de la super abue y de la tonta vaquera

Freddy: genial, entonces, ensayemos lo mas antes posible

Carly: si, - a lo lejos divisa a Andrew

Carly: Andrew ven!

Andrew: ehh, si..

Carly: hola, ven unetenos

Andrew: uhmm, esta bien, hola

Freddy: ah hola

Sam: si, si como sea

Sam: uhmm, bueno y dime iremos a tomar malteadas después de clases quien se apunta?, claro, alguien tendrá que pagar la mía

Andrew: jaja, eres graciosa Sam

Sam: que acaso esto te causa gracia! – _enseñándole su puño_

Andrew: no es eso, pequeña rubia, es que (_mientras tomaba su puño y lo bajaba_) eres, uhmm como decirlo, bueno, en todo caso yo pagare tu bebida

Sam: no me vuelvas a decir pequeña rubia entendiste! Y bueno vamos ya que tu vas a pagar

Carly: eh, lo siento chicos, yo no podre ir tengo trabajo grupal - _ intentando que ellos se queden solos_

Freddy: bueno yo si i…

Carly: a verdad Freddy no te olvides que tu tienes esas cosas para hacer el trabajo grupal, con ya sabes , ellos y apúrate que se nos hace tarde! –_dijo jalando a Freddy y llevandosolo_

Sam: bueno, creo que solo seremos tu, yo y las malteadas.

Freddy: no hay problema vamos.

Sam: si…

Llegaron a licuados locos y sentaron en un par de sillas del local

T-bo: hola, jóvenes amigos, quieres una dona-chiken, es baja en grasas y es deliciosaaaa

Sam: no, y ya vete!

T-bo: hay, que carácter, hey tu (dirigiéndose a Andrew) no la vayas a hacer enojar si?

Andrew: de acuerdo, supongo

T-bo: y bueno, joven pareja que desean ordenar

Sam: yo quiero una malteada de fresa

Andrew: una de guanábana por favor

T-bo: anotadoo! En un momento su orden estará servida.

T-bo se fue y Sam y Andrew empezaron a hablar

Sam: y dime de donde eres?

Andrew: de Italia

Sam: ahh, ya veo

Andrew: pero si me supongo que tu eres de acá verdad?

Sam: claro, soy de Seattle , soy una seattlualina o algo así

Andrew: jaja

Sam: y vives solo o con tu padres?

Andrew: … - solo- _paro de reír_

Sam: así, que vives solo, que bueno verdad, así no tienes que presenciar esas estúpidas peleas-

Andrew: la verdad… no me molestaría.

Sam: uhmm, si que eres raro.

Andrew: tu crees? – _luego emitió una falsa sonrisa- _bueno no me importaría que una linda rubia como tu pensara que soy raro, es mas puedo ser tu raro…

Sam: que, que cosas d-dices –_dijo sonrojada_

Andrew: jajaj, solo bromeaba

Sam: eres un tonto sabes.

Andrew: primero raro, ahora tonto y luego…?

Sam: jajaja

Andrew: jajajaaj

T-bo: jajajaj

Sam: y tu de que te ries?

T-bo: de lo mismo que ustedes

Sam: ok… y mi malteada

T-bo: oh aquí esta disfrútenla :D

Sam: mama hará eso!

Andrew solo la miraba sonriendo, pensaba como alguien tan ruda podría llegar a ser amigable, y linda, pero no, no me debo enamorar, si lo hago, solo ella sufrirá, solo intentare verla como una amiga, pero es tan difícil…

Sam: eyy! Que pasa, se te lleno de telarañas el cerebro o que?

Andrew: no es nada, no te preocupes, solo tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Sam: como en que?

Andrew: haz escuchado ese dicho la curiosidad ma.. – al abrir los ojos vio que Sam no estaba

Sam: (desde la entrada) gracias por las malteadas

Andrew: de nada…?

Sam se fue y Andrew no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera, pero, había alguien mas desde lejos que observaba la escena, y no con gusto…

Con Gibbie….

Sra: ya te dije ayer que no tenemos esas camisas, ohh, perdoon, si tenemos – mintió la señora- (haciendo como si estuviera agarrando una camisa se la entrego) aquí la tienes es la ultima

Gibbie: pero aquí no hay nada

Sra: si, es que es transparente – _mostrando una sonrisa forzada._

Gibbie: bueno confió en usted la compro, cuanto es?

Sra: no nada es gratis, pero nunca vuelvas si?

Gibbie: gracias, adioss

.-

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, y espero comentarios gracias :D**


	4. Recordando

**Hola sorry si me demoro en actualizar lo que pasa es que estoy con una gripe, bueno ya estoy un poco mejor, espero sus comentarios, gracias.**

**Disclaimers: Icarly no me pertenece pero me gustaría que si!**

…**..**

Sam se fue y Andrew no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera, pero, había alguien mas desde lejos que observaba la escena, y no con gusto…

…..

-Ese idiota!, como lo odio, verlo, solo verlo con ella me causa una ira tremenda que no se como explicar, porque con él? No lo entiendo, tal ves ella piense que soy un simple "tecnicucho", pero para mi ella es, es… algo inexplicable, su dorado cabello como el sol, sus ojos azules como el mar… mi cara esta ardiendo, lo mas probable es que este sonrojado, que me pasa, estoy siendo tan cursi… odio esto y a la vez la amo.

…

-No se como explicar esto que siento, pasar esa tarde con Andrew fue tan agradable, aunque aún haya demasiadas cosas que desconozco de él no puedo evitar sentirme algo atraída a su presencia, y es que es, algo raro… Pero que estupideces estoy pensando!, bueno tengo que volver a casa, prefiero dormir en la calle que llegar a ese lugar que se le hace llamar "hogar" ja! Que broma, ser criada por un extraño seria mas tranquilo que ser criado por una mujer como ella, si… ella es mi madre, Pam… no sé que cambio, no se si fue a causa del abandono de mi padre y mi hermana o a causa de que yo haya nacido. Tal vez nunca debí hacerlo…

….

Me veo sexy… ohh sii! Esta camisa es estupenda!

…

Ojala que Sam se fije en Andrew, se que harían linda pareja pero, bueno en fin, eso lo decidirá solamente ella, aunque puede tener un poco de mi ayuda… es cierto mañana viene mi prima de Perú, maldición lo había olvidado completamente, ahora bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo especial, ,mejor iré a avisarle a Spencer.

….

Espero que Carlota no se haya olvidado que llego mañana….

…..

Pareciese que Carly esta un poco distante conmigo, es mejor tener una cita, no quiero que nuestra relación se congele, o peor termine.

….

Al entrar a esta casa, llegan a mi mente viejos recuerdos, a pesar de que el accidente fue en Italia, es como si los recuerdos asaltaran mi mente dado paso a miles de imágenes que solo me llenan de dolor, siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ese día todo fue tan rápido…

….Pov Andrew…

-Hijo, cuando lleguemos a casa, quieres que hagamos planes para viajar a Los Angeles, exactamente quiero que vayamos a Seatle, te parece bien? Y a ti que te parece querida?

-Si papá! Vayamo!

- a mi me parece bien amor.

-Entonces la próxima semana viajaremos.

-los amo saben?

-lo sabemos – dijeron al unísono la pareja de padres

Después solo recuerdo que papá volteo la cabeza y salto encima de mi… después todo se vuelve borroso, al despertar, los médicos dijeron…:

Dr.: Joven Bianchi, es una suerte que despierte…

Andrew: me duele todo, pero que pasa? Porque estoy aquí? Y mis padres? Donde están?

Dr.: Lamento decir esto joven pero sus padres no resistieron al accidente.

Andrew: que! Noo! Dejemeeee verlosss! Por favor doctor! Déjeme ver a mis padres se lo suplico, por favor !... – grito y lloro Andrew

Dr.: lo lamento joven, pero no puedo hacer mas de lo que ya hice, por mas que quisiera, me es imposible, lo lamento de verdad joven Bianchi.

Andrew: por favor déjeme solo… - susurro, mientras lagrimas aun caían por sus mejillas.

Dr.: cualquier cosa, solo apreté el botón rojo.- se fue el doctor.

….Fin Pov….

Después de eso, tuve que pasar muchas cosas y descubrí que el accidente de mis padres no fue solamente un accidente, uno de los enemigos de mi padre lo provocó, era raro pensar que papá tenia enemigos, pero… la envidia siempre esta ahí… es por eso que no dejare que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa, no debo enamorarme…

….

Ya estoy afuera de casa, sé que debo entrar, bueno, lo hare, que es esto, no hay nadie?

Mama?

La vi salir con un hombre y sentí que me fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que aquel hombre me miraba de una forma, tan asquerosa, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y temblar, luego vi que aquel hombre le dijo algo a mi madre y ella le hizo una señal de que prosiguiera.

Que pasa, aléjese de mi!, suéltame, mamá has algo

Que quieres que haga? Solo déjate, por lo mas será unos 10 minutos

Mira niñita, veras que esto solo te dolerá un poquito

S-su-el-teme… - susurro Sam con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aque hombre me tiro al suelo y se puso encima de mí, sentí su mano debajo de mi polo, fue ahí cuando reaccione.

Suelteme! – lo golpeo en sus partes y salió corriendo

No se cuanto habré corrido, solo sé que llegue a este parque, me dolían las piernas de tanto correr, pero mi cuerpo temblaba, así que caí tendida en el suelo.

Sam, eres tu?

Quien eres tu? – respondió asustanda.

Soy Freddy, estas bien?

F-fred-dy – se levanto y lo abrazó como buscando protección.

Que pasa Sam?, dios estas temblando, hueles a alcohol, y tu polo esta algo roto, quien te hizo esto?

…

Por dios! Respóndeme, quien fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto- enojado como nunca

F-fredy, p-pu-e-do quedarme a dormir hoy en tu cas-sa p-porfavor.

Freddy se sorprendió ya que Sam nunca le había pedido por favor y verla de esa manera le causaba tanta rabia e impotencia.

Si , Sam vamos, y no tienes que preocuparte por mi mamá, ella esta de viaje.

G-gracias Freddy – se desmayó

Sam! – la atrapó rápidamente

-Maldito sea el que te hizo esto, juro que se arrepentirá, pero por el momento lo mas importante es que tu estés segura.

Freddy la Cargo en su espalda hasta su casa, la recostó sobre su cama.

-Eres tan hermosa mientras duermes, pero esa expresión que veo en tu rostro es de miedo, es mejor dejarte aquí, yo me iré a dormir a la cama de mi mamá. - penso

Freddy estaba a punto de irse cuando Sam lo toma de la mano…

…..

**Bueno chicos son exactamente 1:40 de la mañana espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios, chicos díganme con quien quiere que se quede Sam con Freddy o Andrew, la verdad es que me esta gustando un poco Andrew, y bueno yo me uno a la historia espero que no se molesten, gracias..**

**¿Andrew Bianchi o Freddy Benson?**


End file.
